UNIT 2. HIGH-THROUGHPUT SCREENING The HTS Unit has extensive expertise in performing biochemical and cell-based assays and exceeded its commitment to the MLSCN, thus far uploading >3.4 million data points into PubChem from 36 screening campaigns using the NIH library, plus another 3 screening campaigns using Burnham's in-house library, when the NIH library failed to yield tractable hits (total 39). We describe progress to date and plans to perform a minimum of 25 screens per year using the NIH library of 300K-500K compounds during the MLPCN Phase.